The invention relates to a vehicle wheel suspension including a wheel carrier supporting a vehicle wheel, a transverse link connecting a lower area of the wheel carrier and a vehicle body, an A-arm connecting an upper area of the wheel carrier to the vehicle body, a damper with a substantially longitudinally extending pivot axis between the damper and the A-arm, said damper supporting at its upper end the vehicle body in an articulated manner and being connected at its lower end to the transverse link so as to be pivotable about a substantially longitudinally extending damper-link connection axis, and a bearing spring surrounding and supported on the damper, said damper having a center axis extending longitudinally of the damper.
Known wheel suspensions of this type (German Patent Documents DE-A-30 05 916 and DE-A-32 19 685) have the principal objective of a low overall height and a reduced space requirement in the forward structure of the vehicle. In this case, the number of linking points to the vehicle body and the type of the introduction of force into the vehicle body are largely the same as in the case of a so-called spring strut type axle in which the telescopic spring strut is fixedly connected with the wheel carrier. In contrast, the steering axis does not have to be inclined as much on top toward the vehicle center as in the case of the spring strut type axles.
In the case of one of the known axles (German Patent Document DE-A-30 05 916), measures were described which have the purpose of preventing a tilting moment with respect to the telescopic spring strut resulting from the wheel load. However, this does not eliminate the tilting moment proportions which are caused by the damper forces.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle wheel suspension of the initially mentioned type in which not only the tilting moment resulting from the spring force or wheel load, but also a transient tilting moment resulting from the damper force is compensated.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in the case of a vehicle wheel suspension of the above-noted type by providing that the damper-link connection axis is displaced toward the vehicle center with respect to the damper center axis. As a result, the working line of the bearing spring and of the damper can coincide in a simple manner and nevertheless not only the tilting moment caused by the spring force, but also the tilting moment exercised by the damper force via the A-arm on the damper, which is a function of the compression speed, possibly also of the bump travel, can be compensated by the tilting moment which is created by the force application point of the transverse link on the damper which force application point is displaced toward the vehicle inside.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.